


Tied Up

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Language, Light Bondage, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Royalty, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being tied up and stuck between her two lovers is more than what Eclipse expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

 

Eclipse had been hesitant to the idea of being tied up.  After being figuratively in chains her whole life by her parents, the Queen had been weary at first of the whole idea of being in chains.... literally.

 

But her husband was a man who did not give up.  But he was also one to know others ways of achieving his goals.  And how to negotiate with his wife to get what he wanted.

 

Slowly, compromises had been made.  They experimented and played with it.  And then Eclipse soon began to realize just how much fun it could be to be tied up.

 

Of course, they were still a long way from chains and such, but having her hands tied behind her back with silk and gagged with another was fine with her.

 

It only made the feeling even more intense when she was pressed between her husband and her friend's bodies on the bed, each plowing away at her holes as she bounced and moaned to the pace.

 

"My little slut's enjoying this, isn't she?"

 

Eclipse brought her head up as her husband gripped her thighs harder, pushing even harder into her wet pussy.  They had been at this for several rounds, yet no one was ready to call it quits yet.

 

"My Queen loves this so much, right?  Being stuffed by our cocks and filled to the brim?"

 

She tried to nod, but it was hard to make a serious nod while being bounced up and down on two giant ogre cocks in her ass and pussy.  It almost looked as if she was head banging.

 

Megatron only responded by pushing her harder into the bodyguard's chest as he pressed up tight against her, "Of course you do.  Why else do you beg me and Lugnut to fuck you every night?"

 

It wasn't so much she was asking them when it was more like Megatron's libido needing relief every night and Eclipse more than delighted to have fun with her husband.  With her friend joining them so as to not be left out.

 

"Would my cum bucket like more cum?  Would she liked to be fucked full of our cum until she bursts?"

 

At this point, Eclipse was far too ready for her next orgasm and just bucked her hips hard against them, pulling her legs tight against Megatron's back to pull him in further into her body.

 

The Ogre King chuckled as he drew back. "So eager for it, my little whore?  Well then, let’s not leaving you needy."

 

Nearly drawing all the way out, Megatron slammed his dick tight into Eclipse's vagina, causing her to scream behind the gag as Lugnut grunted at the force pushing him back into the headboard.  But it didn't stop him from increasing his own thrusts from gentle to hard, though not as hard as the king.  

 

But it was enough to push Eclipse into another mind-blowing orgasm.

 

The Queen could only let herself be fucked, pressed between these two bodies in the most wonderful place in the whole world.  Even if she couldn't speak or move her hands, she just felt so right, so safe between their bodies.  Megatron and Lugnut always made sure she was comfortable and not at risk for harm when she was so vulnerable like this.

 

It was why she allowed him to tie her up this much so far.  If fear ever took over, making her panic at the feeling of her hands locked behind her back, her lovers would only have to pull at the silk to untie her.  Once freed, they held her close in comfort, knowing just how stressful it was to let oneself be so vulnerable to such powerful beings.

 

But like this... tied and speared on their cocks only able to ride along... Eclipse could only feel more open.  They could see all of her.  They could see her vulnerable self.  And they would love her just the same.

 

So as the two ogres released into her, pressed firmly against her holes to fill her insides with their juices, the human could only shiver and roll her eyes aback as the hot gunk filled her deepest parts.  It was well after they had finished ejaculating, still inside her as they slumped, and well before her burning afterglow began to fade that she began to pull at the silk around her wrists.

 

It was almost instantaneous.  Two bodies paused before two hands came up and pulled the silk off.  But before either could reach up to try to steady her, the Queen had thrown her arms around her King to hold him tight.

 

He did not hesitate in returning the hug or the kiss when Lugnut pulled off her silk gag.  And as he pulled back to see his wife lean back to give the same treatment to his bodyguard, the king could not help but notice how her hips were bucking against them again.

 

Megatron grinned.  He couldn't wait to make her scream in the next round.

 

END


End file.
